


Closing Wounds (ZhuiLing) [Traducción al Español. Original por Jouvet_Trina]

by AmorFujoshi



Series: MDZS Modern AU [1]
Category: Mdsz, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Drama, Junior Squad, Juniors, Light Angst, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Married Couple, Modern AU, Teenage Drama, no-cultivation modern au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorFujoshi/pseuds/AmorFujoshi
Summary: Cuando Lan SiZhui escucha una conversación privada de sus padres, Jin Ling y él se dan cuenta de que podrían ser familiares. Cuando pidieron respuestas, se enteran de la verdad y descubren su historia familiar. La horrible realidad en la que se encuentran los golpea en la cara. También se ponen bien borrachos y rompen un montón de reglas.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: MDZS Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821415
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jouvet_Trina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouvet_Trina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closing Wounds (Zhuiling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783973) by [Jouvet_Trina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouvet_Trina/pseuds/Jouvet_Trina). 



> N/T: Esta es la traducción oficial del Fanfic ''Closing Wounds (ZhuiLing)'' por @Jouvet_Trina. La autora me pidió que me encargara de la traducción al español y lo publicara yo misma, la verdad no sé porqué dfghj. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten la historia, y porfavor no olviden visitar la historia original y dar los agradecimientos a la autora <3.
> 
> N/A: Pues... este es mi primer fanfic y tambien es la primera vez que escribo algo largo como son 5 capítulos en inglés. 
> 
> Realmente no me gusta el título pero está bien con el significado de la historia. Básicamente traté de adaptar todos los eventos y todos los dramas de la novela en este AU que estoy planeando. Empecé con un fanfic ZhuiLing porque realmente los amé cuando terminé la novela, y todavía lo hago fghjkl
> 
> Tambien quiero agradecer a mi amiga que hizo de mi editora y me ayudó mientras estaba escribiendo, @Ruisscaoz t amo muxo <3

Era viernes, Lan SiZhui estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que su padre trajera el té. Miró a uno de su papás, notando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Cuando despertó para la escuela esa mañana, sus padres ya estaban esperando por él para desayunar. Era muy temprano, y sabía que su papá no es fan de levantarse tan temprano, así que le atribuye su cara de cansancio a la falta de sueño. Sí, esa es la razón, no tiene nada que ver con las pesadillas que él sabía que ha estado teniendo desde la semana pasada, cuando anunció su festival escolar. 

—Tengo las entradas. Tienen que llevarlas a la puerta principal, y entonces podrán mirar todas las actividades. Ustedes tienen que viajar mañana, ¿están seguros de que tienen tiempo?—SiZhui quería tocar en frente de sus padres, este era su último festival después de todo, y quería que ambos lo vieran. Había ensayado como loco.

—Mh. — Lan WangJi tomó ambas entradas y las guardó en una cajita de madera.

Wei WuXian miró a su hijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su té y sonrió. Lan SiZhui lo miró sonreir y se preguntó qué pasaba, no porque estuviera sonriendo, él estaba acostumbrado a su sonrisa, pero Wei Wuxian estaba extremadamente callado ese día.

— Papá, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco enfermo.

—¿Estás preocupado de que no pueda ir a tu presentación?— Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de ocultar lo que estaba pasando— Estoy bien, solo no dormí bien anoche.

Lan WangJi miró a su esposo con una cara seria, pero después de trece años, Lan SiZhui ha aprendido a leer sus expresiones. Los ojos de su padre se veían diferentes de lo usual, estaba preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que te prepare un té de menta?

— Oh, mira a nuestro pequeño A-Yuan, todo maduro y preocupado. Te dije que estoy bien, no estoy enfermo, y estaré allí mañana. No puedo creer que este es tu último año. Estás tan grande, parece que fue ayer cuando estabas abrazado mi pierna. 

—Bueno, han pasado algunos años desde entonces.— A-Yuan sonrió, recordando parte de su infancia.

— Lo sé,  _ me los perdí. _ Definitivamente estaré allí mañana. ¿No tienes que ensayar?

— Ya ensayé suficiente. Jin Ling piensa que necesito despejar mi mente para mañana, así que lo invité a ver una película.

— ¿Jin Ling?— Lan Wang Ji preguntó. Él y Wei WuXian han hablado de cómo los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban cuando hablaba de él.  _ Ellos sabían,  _ pero como buenos padres, no querían apurar a su hijo a que hable con ellos si es que él no se sentía listo, o si no se ha dado cuenta aún.

—Genial, adoro a ese chico. Iré a comprar algunos snacks.

—¿Tarea?— Dijo Lan WangJi

—Ya la terminé.

—¿Tu habitación?

—Está limpia. Lavaré los platos si eso es lo que quieres.— Wei WuXian miró a Lan SiZhui, pensando en lo atrevido de su comentario. La mayoría del tiempo, su hijo actuaba como un Lan. Él era casi puramente Lan. Sin embargo, desde que regresó, a veces SiZhui le mostraba lo contrario. Cuando se trataba de sus amigos y familia, su actitud era innegablemente Wei. Incluso si Wei WuXian estuvo ausente durante 13 años, él todavía podía ver partes de sí mismo reflejadas en su hijo.

—Parece que de verdad quieres que venga, ¿no?.— Wei WuXian dijo antes de mirar a su esposo, ambos sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

  
  
  


Jin Ling estaba sentado en el sillón mirando las paredes y examinando la sala de estar, otra vez. Siempre ha pensado que la casa Lan es tan  _ limpia _ , y los tonos blancos con los detalles azules la hacían ver simple pero muy elegante. No tenía dudas en porqué Lan SiZhui era tan puro, y tan buen chico. Su tío le contó sobre la familia Lan y cómo sus tradiciones construyen su reputación. Eran conocidos como una de las familias más respetables, una familia de artistas estrictos con muchas reglas. Él estaba consciente de las reglas, tan consciente que trataba de seguirlas cuando estaba de visita, o cuando Lan WangJi estaba en la misma habitación.

Jin Ling miró a la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al jardín trasero. Wei WuXian estaba parado allí. En realidad nunca supo mucho sobre él, aunque se veía como una persona decente. Recordó haber escuchado sobre Wei WuXian en su casa una vez, su tío estaba hablando con él por teléfono, fue hace dos años. _ ‘’Wei WuXian, qué osado de tu parte mostrar tu cara después de tantos años’’, _ sonaba furioso. Podía decir que era puro enojo, pero también tristeza. Jin Ling vio sus ojos hinchados el día siguiente, y sabía que su tío nunca lloraba cuando estaba enojado. Su tío nunca lloraba. Nunca lo había visto llorar, así que cuando lo vio al otro día fue bastante impresionante.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada cuando preguntó al respecto. Solo le advirtió de no hablar mucho con él cuando fuera a la casa de Lan SiZhui. Estaba muy aliviado de que su tío no le haya prohibido visitar a su amigo, habría muerto de aburrimiento. Sus familias han estado en buenos términos por un largo tiempo. Conoció a SiZhui en una lujosa fiesta, donde las cuatro familias más importantes se reunían en una cena de negocios. No dejaban que los niños se vieran envueltos en esos asuntos, así que Jin Ling se sentó en otra mesa junto a otros niños de su edad. Lan SiZhui y su primo, Lan JingYi, fueron los únicos que le hablaron, todos los otros niños estaban muy asustados debido a su historia familiar. Cuando era pequeño no podía afrontar los murmullos, de cómo no tenía padres y toda la mierda. Ahora estaba acostumbrado de cierto modo, pero a los dos chicos Lan no les importaba en realidad.

Jin Ling comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Wei WuXian seguía mirándolo, había sido un rato desde que Lan SiZhui fue la cocina a buscar snacks y aún no regresaba. 

— Oi, no encontré la Coca-Cola. Creo que se nos acabó, pero traje jugo.

— Está bien, en realidad no me importa. ¿De qué sabor?

—Naranja.

—Espléndido.— SiZhui se sentó junto a él. Jin Ling miró su cabello, era largo, y se veía tan suave que quiso tocarlo. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, eso habría sido muy raro, muy obvio, y probablemente se ruborizaría, y entonces Lan SiZhui sabría la verdad, y Jin Ling habría muerto de un ataque al corazón. Su cabello era más largo que el estándar normal. El cabello largo era un símbolo de grandeza y honor, o por lo menos en el mundo de gente rica. Jin Ling se preguntó si ahora que Wei WuXian se había casado con Lan WangJi comenzó a dejarse crecer el pelo, porque parecía estar mucho más largo que la primera vez que lo vió. 

Wei WuXian miró la escena desde el fondo de la habitación, vio como las manos de su hijo se movían nerviosamente mientras servía jugo, y a su sobrino mirando a su hijo todo sonrojado. No pudo soportarlo más. Suspiró y subió a molestar a su esposo. Era definitivamente más divertido que mirar a ese par de adolescentes lidiando con sus emociones. 

JIn Ling se dió cuenta de que Wei WuXian se fue. Solo pensaba en la forma en la que él lo miraba cada vez que estaba de visita. Tal vez lo odiaba. Quizás odiaba a su tío, y por defecto lo odiaba a él. No, no era eso. Sus ojos siempre lo miraban como tratando de contarle algo. Siempre trataba de de decirle algo, pero se arrepentía y terminaba yéndose. Tal vez estaba pensándolo mucho y solo no le agradaba a Wei WuXian.

—Okey, ¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera estás viendo la televisión, solo estás pegado mirando la pared.— SiZhui detuvo la película. Estaba preocupado, mañana Jin Ling tenía una presentación importante en su club de arquería, y no quería que fallara o se distrajera. 

— No es nada, solo una estupidez que cruzó por mi mente.

—Dime.

—¿Qué? No, te vas a molestar.

—Me voy a molestar si es que no me dices.

Jin Ling suspiró. Conocía a Lan SiZhui, no se enojaría.

—Es solo que… creo que tu papá me odia.

—¿Qué? No- él solo tiene esa cara seria, pero no te odia. 

— HanGuang-Jun no. Tu otro papá.— Lan SiZhui lo miró confundido.

—Ahora solo estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él te ama. Siempre está hablando de cómo eres un buen amigo. Él fue quien salió a comprar los snacks para hoy. Compró semillas de loto especialmente para ti porque la última vez que viniste preguntaste por ellas y no teníamos. 

Jin Ling estaba sorprendido. No pensaba que los padres de otras personas se preocuparan por los amigos de sus hijos y de sus gustos.  _ Bueno, creo que es cómo los padres se preocupan,  _ pensó. No estaba tratando de menospreciar la crianza de sus tíos. Pero con uno en prisión y el otro dirigiendo  _ Lotus Magazine,  _ bueno, Jiang Cheng no tenía tiempo para sobrellevar esas cosas, lo que no significaba que no le importara.

— Ahora, ¿puedes por favor dejar de pensar tonterías y mirar la última hora de la película?— Jin Ling sintió cómo Lan SiZhui pasaba su brazo por detrás de su espalda y hacía que su cabeza se apoyara en su cuello. El cuerpo de Jin Ling estaba recostado sobre SiZhui. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que podría salirsele del pecho, pero no podía resistirse. A veces SiZhui hacía ese tipo de cosas. Lo había hecho antes, cuando Jin Ling se estresaba, solía sostenerlo de esa manera. Era cálido. 

  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos?— Wei WuXian le habló a Lan WangJi cerca de la oreja. Su voz era suave y lo hizo erizar. —Míralos, son como pequeños conejos. Les voy a sacar una foto, nunca me perdonaría si no capturara este momento.

—Mn. — Lan WangJi lo miró y asintió. Tomó los vasos y los pocillos de la mesa de té mientras su esposo tomaba las fotos.

Lan SiZhui era de sueño extremadamente liviano, y ya estaba despierto cuando su papá guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Mierda, ¿qué hora es?

—Lenguaje.— Lan WangJi lo regañó.

—Lo siento, papá.

—Son casi las nueve.

—Jin Ling, despierta. Tu tío va a molestarse.

La cara de Jin Ling seguía medio dormida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se durmió. Se durmió encima de Lan SiZhui.  _ Dios.  _ Se levantó rápidamente y miró a los dos seniors que lo miraban. Probablemente estaban pensando en matarlo por no sentarse correctamente, o tal vez pensaron que era promiscuo. La verdad es que a Wei WuXian y a Lan WangJi no podría importarles menos, subieron al segundo piso y los dejaron solos de nuevo. 

—Oh por Dios, mi tío va a matarme. Mejor me voy ahora.— Su casa no estaba realmente lejos, podría caminar y estar allí en treinta minutos.

—No irás a ningún lado así. Te traeré una chaqueta, hace demasiado frío afuera. 

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien. No hay necesidad, de verdad.

—Cállate. Mañana tienes la presentación del club, y no quieres enfermarte, ¿o sí?

Jin Ling no dijo nada. Lan SiZhui fue a su habitación y tomó una de sus chaquetas. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar, escuchó a sus padres conversar. Estaban hablando sobre Jin Ling en el estudio que quedaba al lado de su cuarto. 

‘’ _ Jin Ling está tan grande. Se parece mucho a Jiang Cheng. No hay duda de que tiene el ADN Jiang.’’ _

_ ‘’Mañana es el festival escolar.’’ _

_ ‘’Lo sé.’’ _

_ ‘’Jiang WanYin va a estar ahí.’’ _

_ ‘’También lo sé.’’ _

_ ‘’No me agrada.’’ _

_ ‘’Deja de culparlo, no puedes deshacer el pasado. Él tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo.’’ _

_ ‘’Él te lastimó. Y tus pesadillas…’’ _

_ ‘’Y yo lo lastimé a él. Lan Zhan, me perdí trece festivales escolares porque estaba demasiado asustado para regresar. Jiang Cheng no va evitar que mire la última presentación de mi hijo en la escuela.’’ _

_ “Mmh…”  _

_ ‘’Vamos, despues de mañana todo será como siempre. Además, necesito ver a mi sobrino haciendo arquería y comprobar si es realmente tan bueno como A-Yuan lo describe. Tiene la sangre Jin y Jiang después de todo. Y tenemos un viaje mañana en la noche y una presentación el domingo. Nuestro hijo va a cuidar nuestro hogar, y tu y yo estaremos solos en el hotel. ¿No quieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, Lan er-gege? _

  
  
  
  


Lan SiZhui nunca se había sentido tan mareado. Rompió una de las reglas de su familia por esconderse y escuchar conversaciones privadas. Ya escuchó suficiente. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado antes de que él naciera. Había escuchado historias de sus primos, algunos rumores en las reuniones familiares. Sabía que antes de ser cuatro familias, eran cinco. Pero la familia Wen se vio envuelta en negocios sucios. También sabía que antes de ser un Lan, él era un Wen, su padre se lo contó cuando Wei WuXian volvió y comenzó a vivir con ellos. Fue legalmente adoptado por HanGuang-Jun cuando tenía cuatro años, y antes de eso, Wei WuXian había sido su padre sustituto por dos años. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de porqué su papá se fue. Tenía cero conocimiento de lo que realmente había sucedido en el pasado de sus padres. Y ahora su papá había llamado a Jin Ling sobrino, ¿lo era?

Lan SiZhui vio a Jin Ling esperando por él sentado en el porche. Realmente hacía demasiado frío, y estaba sentado ahí como si el viento helado no lo afectara. Por alguna razón, verlo sonreír cuando llegó hizo que su interior se sintiera cálido.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

—Acabo de escuchar una conversación de mis padres.

—¿Y? 

—Estaba escondido.

—Oh… rompiste una regla. Bueno, supongo que entonces mereces un castigo.

—Si, lo sé. Tendré uno, me daré uno yo mismo.

—Hey, no tienes que castigarte. Ellos no saben que estabas escuchando, y yo no diré nada.

—Así no es como funciona.

—Bueno, yo puedo castigarte si quieres.

Lan SiZhui lo miró un poco incrédulo, sus orejas estaban rojas, y Jin Ling vió la sorpresa en sus ojos. Eso sonó muy provocativo, más de lo que debía. Ambos se sonrojaron. 

—… o no. Estaba bromeando.

—¿Sabes qué? Si, piensa en algo que no tenga que ver con hacer más paradas de manos y lo haré. Cuéntame mañana. Y por favor cuídate, llámame cuando llegues a tu casa. 

Jin Ling le sonrió. Él siempre se preocupaba cuando alguien no le hacía saber que había llegado bien. 

—Te enviaré un mensaje.

—No. Me llamas.

—Bien. Buenas noches, A-Yuan.

—Buenas noches, A-Ling.

  
  
  
  
  


Jin Ling abrió la puerta de su casa esperando no ser descubierto por su tío. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido mala suerte en esos temas. 

—¿Así que recordaste que tenías casa?— Jiang Cheng lo miró enojado, pero para ser honestos, él siempre se veía igual.

—Nos quedamos dormidos. No fue mi intención, pero no son ni siquiera las diez, así que ¿cuál es el problema? 

—El problema es que me tienes que llamar. Si te quedas dormido, me llamas, contestas el teléfono cuando te llame, o lo pides y te voy a buscar. — Jin Ling pensó que su tío no iría a buscarlo, solo porque es la casa de Wei WuXian. Ni siquiera había mirado su teléfono aún, y por supuesto que tenía llamadas perdidas de su tío. De repente se sintió culpable por hacer que se preocupara, pero no lo reconocería. 

—¡No son ni siquiera las diez! Por qué te llamaría, ¡el metro sigue funcionando!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Me llamas! ¡Y no pasas a comprar a la tienda! ¡incluso tuviste tiempo para eso!— Su tío apuntaba a la bolsa de semillas de Loto que estaba sosteniendo. Antes de subir al segundo piso, Wei WuXian le había dado los snacks para el camino a su casa. 

—¡Yo no lo compré! Wei WuXian me los dio antes de irme.— Instantáneamente, sintió que hizo mal al haberle dicho eso. La cara de Jiang Cheng se deformó, hubo un vislumbro de sorpresa en sus ojos, que después fue escondida por sus regaños. 

—Ve a tu habitación. Tienes que descansar para mañana.

—¿Sabes? él va a estar ahí. Y no me importa qué tipo de pasado oscuro comparten ustedes dos, pero no quiero que hagas una escena. Su hijo de verdad quiere que esté allí.— Los ojos de su tío se le clavaron con incredulidad. La verdad es que si incluso Wei WuXian nunca había criado a Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng podía ver un pequeño atisbo de él en su actitud, o tal vez era por su hermana, no podía decirlo. 

—Tsk, ¿Porqué va a ir? No ha ido a ningún otro evento en estos últimos dos años. 

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? Es la última presentación de su hijo, y A-Yuan ha trabajado muy duro para esto, quiere que sus dos padres estén ahí. 

—¿A-Yuan?—Jiang Cheng sabía que el niño Lan era un amigo muy cercano con su sobrino, pero no se imaginaba _ cuánto. _

—Digo, Lan SiZhui. Solo no hagas una escena.

—¡¿Cuando te volviste tan atrevido?! ¡¿Así es cómo le hablas a tu tío?! ¡Ve a tu cuarto antes de que te rompa las piernas!— Jiang Cheng lo regañó. Odiaba a los adolescentes. Jin Ling era fácil de manejar cuando era un niño, nunca había tenido la audacia de hablarle de esa forma. Nunca había respondido a sus regaños, e incluso si lo hizo, no fue de esta manera. Si antes le respondía dos veces con oraciones cortas, ahora podía responderle diez. Le estaba dando a Jiang Cheng un dolor de cabeza. 

Jin Ling estaba acostado en su cama, su perro ya estaba dormido en el piso. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de SiZhui. Una parte de él le dijo que no lo llamara porque ya eran pasadas las nueve, y la familia Lan tenía un horario estricto de sueño.  _ Probablemente está durmiendo,  _ pensó. Pero una voz al otro lado de la línea le dijo lo contrario. 

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Tu tío estaba así de enojado?

—Estaba preocupado porque no había contestado sus llamadas. Está bien, siempre está enojado y preocupado, él es así y ya. ¿Porque estás despierto tan tarde de todos modos? ¿No estás rompiendo otra regla?  _ Tal vez debería escoger dos castigos, entonces.  _

Por una razón que desconocía, su voz era lenta y ronca, y dejaba un pequeño contraste con el sonido suave y atrevido al otro lado de la línea.

— _ Tal vez deberías.  _

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. Era una insinuación bastante obvia que solo ocurría cuando hablaban durante la noche. Tan solo escuchaban el sonido de la respiración del otro. Jin Ling sintió un peso en su pecho, era como si tuviera que gritar muy fuerte para poder sentirse mejor. En vez de eso, solo se sentó en la cama, acariciando la manga de la chaqueta. Olía a SiZhui. El aroma se hundió hasta sus pulmones e hizo a Jin Ling ahogarse en sus propios deseos. 

—¿Qué sucedió antes? Cuando me estaba yendo. ¿Estás seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la conversación que escuchaste? ¿O sólo estás nervioso por mañana?

Hubo un silencio. Y entonces un suspiro.

—Creo que es por ambos. Mi papá ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde que le conté sobre el festival, y de cómo todos los padres estaban invitados. Creo que está asustado de encontrarse con tu tío.

La expresión de Jin Ling cambió. Lan SiZhui se dio cuenta porque su respiración también cambió. 

—Jin Ling, ¿sabes algo sobre ellos? ¿Sabes algo sobre el pasado de tu tío?

Jin Ling no quería decir nada, era el papá de Lan SiZhui después de todo. No quería preocuparlo.

—Una vez los escuché pelear por el teléfono, mi tío estaba más enojado que nunca antes. Pero también lloró, y no lo ocultó, probablemente porque no pudo. Le pregunté qué le pasaba pero no dijo nada. 

Obviamente, Jin Ling no iba a decirle a SiZhui que su tío le había dicho que no hablara con Wei WuXian y que se mantuviera lo más lejos de él como fuera posible. No podía hacerle eso a SiZhui, él amaba a su papá. 

—¿Porqué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Jin Ling, creo que mi papá y tu tío son familiares. 


	2. Chapter 2

Era sábado en la mañana, el festival duraría cuatro o cinco horas y Lan SiZhui estaba bastante nervioso. No había visto a Jin Ling. Cuando hablaron la noche anterior ambos acordaron en no decir nada al respecto hasta que llegase el momento de preguntar. Lan SiZhui apenas había dormido, y esta era su última presentación.  _ ¿Y si lo arruino? No puedo hacer eso, ¡mis padres van a estar ahí!,  _ pensó. Sus palmas sudaban, ahora entendía porqué su padre siempre le había inculcado buenos modales, ahora sabía por qué escuchar detrás de una pared era absolutamente incorrecto, eso lo hizo sentir irrespetuoso. Se sintió mareado, de nuevo.

Todos los clubs tenían salones designados para sus ensayos (a excepción de los clubes deportivos). En el club de música, sólo los estudiantes que quisieran participar y los seniors podían presentarse en el festival. Así, en la sala solo habían tres de ellos, cada uno concentrado en su instrumento. El guqin blanco frente a él estaba murmurándole que no la cagara; era el guqin familiar después de todo. Su padre se lo había dado cuando cumplió dieciocho. Nadie en su familia podría soportar o aceptar tal deshonra como fallar, o desafinar. 

Quiso gritar. De repente, alguien tocó su hombro y se sorprendió. Lan JingYi estaba allí, sonriéndole. 

—Dude, ¿Estás bien? Luces como un fantasma.

—No dormí bien, es todo. 

_ Sueno como mi papá.  _ Pensó.

—¿Enserio? ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Jin Ling tiene la misma cara de muerto y te está buscando?

—¿Me está buscando?

—Aquí vamos.— JingYi esperó a que empezara a divagar.

—Quiero decir… tal vez nos quedamos hablando por teléfono anoche, y puede que me haya dormido después de las nueve… o las diez.

JingYi lo miró, sabiendo la verdad. Estaba harto de toda la situación. 

—¿Pasadas las diez?

—Bien, casi las doce. Pero fue por una buena razón. ¿Has visto a mis padres?

—Están esperando por tu show. Pareciera que Wei WuXian realmente está disfrutando de la comida.

—Solo mátame ahora.— SiZhui se cubrió la cara con las manos y exhaló, estaba realmente nervioso. 

—Hey, organicé una fiesta para la noche. No tienes permitido perdértela.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

—Porque es un tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Mis padres no estarán en casa esta noche! Tienen un show fuera de la ciudad mañana.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que será en tu casa.

—Bien, desdícelo. 

—Lo siento, ya extendí las invitaciones. Vamos, necesitas tener una buena fiesta antes de que este año termine. 

Lan SiZhui estaba a punto de matarlo, y casi lo hizo, si no hubiera sido por el maestro que llegó buscándolo. Era su turno. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wei WuXian se sentía como un niño. Una parte de él estaba realmente ansiosa por la presentación de su hijo. Lo había escuchado tocar el guqin antes y sabía que era simplemente maravilloso, justo como Lan Zhan. No estaba preocupado, y la mano de su esposo estaba sosteniendo la suya fuertemente. Casi olvida sus pesadillas,  _ casi. _

Lan Zhan estaba buscando sus asientos entre la multitud. Aparentemente, los padres tenían permitido sentarse cerca del escenario principal. Se sentaron, y recibieron varias miradas incrédulas de otros padres que probablemente conocían su historia. No le importó, estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre lo ha estado. Rápidamente las luces del pequeño teatro se apagaron, y una niña de dieciséis años apareció tocando el cello. 

Lan SiZhui estaba detrás de escena. Nunca se sintió así en sus otras presentaciones, pero ahora sabía que su papá estaba sentado allí, esperando por él. 

—Pss… SiZhui.— Jin Ling apareció junto a él, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No se te tiene permitido venir.— Comenzaron a susurrar. 

—Solo quería decir buena suerte, digo, sé que lo harás genial, eres genial, osea, tu siempre tocas genial. — Suspiró —Tú sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, así que solo toca como siempre, no estés nervioso.— Lan SiZhui no habló por algunos segundos, hasta que reaccionó. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no me ponga nervioso? ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! Mis papás están sentados ahí, esperándome, ¿sabías que la presentación final de mi padre en la escuela se volvió viral entre las cinco familias, y ahora tiene una exitosa carrera gracias a eso? ¿Sabías que mi otro papá recibió una beca escolar para irse al maldito París y así pudo estudiar la carrera de músico? Esta presentación va a estar en internet. POR SUPUESTO QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

Jin Ling no lo sabía, ¿esa fue la razón de que Wei WuXian se fuera? ¿Porque recibió una beca escolar? Las manos de SiZhui estaban temblando, no sabía cómo calmarlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió. Era un movimiento arriesgado, pero era su única opción. 

—Lan Yuan.— Su tono serio hizo que Lan SiZhui lo mirara. Jin Ling se cubrió el cuello con las manos y se sacó su collar. 

— _ Oh por dios,  _ ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Estaba en shock. El collar pertenecía a su padre, nunca se lo había sacado. Esta era la primera vez que Jin Ling era visto sin su collar. Su cuello lucía vacío, desnudo.

—Me he sentido protegido por este collar toda mi vida, pero justo ahora tú lo necesitas más que yo. Vas a tocar precioso porque tu música es preciosa, y porque tu eres precioso. Ahora ve al escenario y deslúmbralos. 

Como magia negra, cuando el maestro lo llamó, no se sintió nervioso. Estaba en shock, pero se sentía confiado. Desde el escenario podía ver a sus padres. Estaban sentados bien cerca del escenario, el elegante blanco y azul contrastaba con el negro y el rojo. Se habían vestido de traje por él. Lan SiZhui sonrió. Su corazón estaba cálido. Trató de encontrar a Jin Ling entre la multitud, estaba con su tío casi al final del teatro. Jin Ling levantó las manos mostrando sus pulgares y SiZhui comenzó. 

Wei WuXian había escuchado a su hijo tocar el guqin antes, pero nunca habría esperado que tocara  _ esa _ canción. Lan Zhan se veía tan sorprendido como él. 

—¿Tú le enseñaste esto?

—No lo hice.

—¿Y como es que…?

—La tocaba mucho cuando él era pequeño. A veces me la pedía para ir a dormir. La memorizó. 

La canción,  _ su canción _ , estaba siendo tocada por su hijo. Wei WuXian podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Se perdió tantos años, no se perdería ninguna presentación o concierto desde ahora en adelante, era un juramento. Iba a estar ahí. Los malos tiempos pasaron, y ahora los tres eran una familia. Su corazón estaba lleno. Lan Zhan miró a su esposo y después a su hijo, lo hizo bien. Wei Ying tenía razón, no podían cambiar el pasado, pero el presente se sentía muchísimo mejor. 

  
  
  
  
  


Cuando el show terminó, Jin Ling tuvo que correr a su presentación. Esperó que su tío no se diera cuenta de que no tenía su collar. A una parte de él no le importaba que SiZhui se quedara con él un poco más. Jin Ling sabía en el fondo de su corazón que debía hacer su presentación sin el collar. Usándolo, se había sentido protegido por sus padres toda la vida. Ahora tenía que probar que era capaz de alcanzar su metas sin ello, incluso si ha vivido toda su vida solo.

Los asientos del estadio estaban llenos. Jin Ling apareció en la cancha usando su uniforme dorado. Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng lo miraron, ambos pensaron los mismo.  _ Luce igual que su padre.  _ Su tío estaba sentado en la primera línea, unas filas más atrás estaban Lan Si Zhui y Lan JingYi, y casi ocultos entre el resto de las personas estaban Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian.

Jin Ling estaba más nervioso que nunca. Una muestra normal sería disparar a los blancos normales y ver quien tiene el mejor puntaje, 30 puntos. Pero esta vez, había pedido los blancos legendarios, una presentación de 100 puntos. Jin Ling era el último cuando el profesor lo llamó. Fue a su posición, alrededor de él había 10 blancos distintos. Tenía que dispararles a todos y tener una puntuación perfecta. Habían 5 cerca de él, y también cerca del suelo, y los otros 5 estaban más lejos y altos. Si lo hacía perfecto entonces su nombre estaría junto al de su padre en el hall principal, y serían los dos únicos estudiantes en lograrlo. Inhaló y exhaló. Sonó el silbido y estaba listo.

Le tomó menos de un minuto. Cuando terminó y se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado ya todo el equipo lo estaba abrazando. No pudo creerlo hasta que vio a su tío levantarse y celebrar desde su asiento. Lo había logrado. Obtuvo una ambiciosa y perfecta puntuación de 100. Jin Ling lloró. 

Wei WuXian estaba maravillado, Lan Zhan también estaba bastante impresionado. Se levantaron y celebraron como todos las personas presentes, Wei WuXian estaba orgulloso, realmente no conocía a su sobrino, no eran cercanos. Sin embargo sabía que su shijie estaría tan orgullosa, y ella no estaba allí, así que él estaría orgulloso por ella. 

SiZhui y JingYi corrieron a felicitar a Jin Ling. Lan SiZhui lo abrazó primero, mientras JingYi veía como los brazos de Jin Ling se envolvían alrededor de la cintura de SiZhui, y su primo ocultaba la cara en su cuello. Estaba tan harto de ellos. No podía creer que han pasado cuatro año desde que se conocieron, y ninguno había hecho un solo movimiento. Todo el mundo podría decir que se gustaban, todos menos ellos. JingYi se preguntaba si estaban conscientes de que todo el mundo también podía darse cuenta de que el collar que decoraba el cuello de SiZhui era de Jin Ling, porque claramente podía.  _ Son tan obvios,  _ pensó.

—Sabes, puede que esperara que fallaras, así no tendría que escucharte jactarte al respecto por otros cincuenta años. 

—Bueno, tendrás que lidiar con eso, JingYi, ¡Porque lo hice, joder!

—Ahora tu nombre va a estar al lado de el de tu padre. 

—Sí, supongo que está en mi sangre. 

—Hablando de sangre, ¿no es ese tu tío con los padre de Lan Yuan?

Los tres chicos los miraron. Jiang Cheng estaba tocando a  _ zidian,  _ su anillo familiar. Parecía que iba a explotar, y la cara de Wei WuXian no estaba nada mejor. Ambos se veían como si fuesen a tener una pelea seria. Lan Zhan estaba tratando de calmar a su esposo, acariciándole la espalda. 

—Mierda, parece que tus tíos van a pelear de nuevo.

Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling miraron a su compañero, con los ojos más incrédulos. Rápidamente recordaron lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

—¿Qué? No me digan que no lo sabían. Por favor, díganme que no la cagué. Oigan, Wei WuXian fue un niño adoptivo en la familia Jiang. Todo el mundo lo sabe. 

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Todos los signos de felicidad en el rostro de Jin Ling habían desaparecido.

—Jin Ling, de verdad pensé que sabías. Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng crecieron juntos. Tuvieron una gran pelea hace como, veinte años, la gente dice que Wei WuXian se convirtió en la miseria de la familia Jiang. No tengo idea de si es verdad.— Lan JingYi vio la cara de impacto de su primo.  _ Soy un idiota, no tenían idea,  _ pensó.— Chicos, de verdad pensé que sabían. 

—¿Estás de chismoso? ¿Hablando a las espaldas de los demás? ¿No está eso en contra de nuestras reglas?— Lan SiZhui trató de mantener su compostura, pero por mucho que lo intentó, era su papá del que estaban hablando. No pudo soportarlo más.— ¿Qué más dice la gente?— Lan SiZhui estaba enojado, estaba más molesto de lo que nunca había estado antes. Podías ver toda la esencia Wei como chispas en sus ojos. Lan JingYi sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, de lo contrario, moriría en los próximo cinco minutos, moriría de miedo.

—Solo escuché que estaba envuelto con los negocios turbios de los Wen. No tengo idea de si es verdad. 

Cuando los tres miraron al lugar donde estaban los adultos, ninguno de ellos seguía parado allí. Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling se miraron y comenzaron a correr, dejando a JingYi atrás. Era un chico inteligente, así que no los siguió, eran sus asuntos. De todas las estupideces que había hecho, esta fue la peor. Se rindió y asumió que debía tener un castigo por romper las reglas de la familia. 

  
  
  
  
  


— _ ¡Eres imposible! ¡Después de todos esos años, después de todo lo que hiciste! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en la presentación de Ji Ling?! ¿También estás planeando arruinarle esto? _

Jin Ling y Lan SiZhui encontraron a los adultos dentro de una sala de ensayo. No fue muy difícil, el edificio estaba vacío, todos estaban viendo las presentacione de los clubes deportivos, y los gritos les dieron la última pista. 

— _ Bueno, tengo una entrada para padres, así que puedo mirar cada show que quiera. _ — Wei WuXian sonaba desafiante. Lan SiZhui sintió que no conocía a esa persona. Sus padres nunca peleaban, siempre habían sido la pareja perfecta y tranquila para los ojos de su hijo. 

— _ Por supuesto que dirías eso, no me sorprende.  _

— _ ¿Qué significa eso? _

— _ Siempre haces esto. Piensas que puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras. Encuentras un vacío legal y te agarras de él hasta que terminas arruinando la vida de todos. ¿Porqué si quiera regresaste? Estábamos mucho mejor sin ti.  _

—  _ ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo se supone que debo vivir mi vida! Todos los días me arrepiento de no haber regresado antes. ¡Me perdí trece años! ¡Volví y mi hijo ya casi había alcanzado mi estatura! ¡Me perdí sus presentaciones, sus fiestas de cumpleaños! Me perdí trece años de estar con el hombre que amo. Ya perdí mucho, no voy a perderme nada más. _

_ —¡Qué osado de tu parte hablar de paternidad! ¡Jin Ling ha vivido sin padres toda su vida! ¡Y es tú culpa! ¡Cómo te atreves a mirar su presentación sabiendo lo que hiciste! ¡Sabiendo que sus padres están muertos por tu culpa! _

Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling estaban de pie afuera de la sala hasta que Jin Ling cayó al suelo. Los ojos de SiZhui estaban rojos, pero la cara de Jin Ling estaba pálida, sus ojos casi no tenían vida, parecía un cadáver. Esperaba que terminaran de pelear, pero no lo hicieron.

— _ ¡¿Crees que no sé eso?! ¡Cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que miro sus ojos veo a su padre! ¡Y cada vez que sonríe veo a mi hermana! ¡Cada vez que va a la casa quiero abrazarlo, quiero gritar y decirle cuánto lo siento, pero nunca lo hago! ¡Eso lo destruiría! Y parece que tú también sabes eso porque tampoco le has contado. Así que no vengas decirme que soy imprudente cuando eres tan mentiroso como yo.  _

Jin Ling no era capaz de procesar todo eso. Cada cosa que escuchaba lo hacía sentir mareado y ya no sentía sus piernas. 

—Creo que voy a vomitar. 

Lan SiZhui no quería que se desmayara ahí, todos adentro se darían cuenta. Pasó uno de los brazos de Jin Ling alrededor de sus hombros y lo ayudó a ir al baño. No tenía idea del pasado de sus padres, y no estaba seguro de si quería saber. Todo este tiempo los dejaron vivir su vidas. Jiang Cheng nunca le dijo nada a Jin Ling sabiendo que Wei WuXian era el papá de Lan SiZhui, sabiendo que eran amigos. Jian Cheng era consciente de la falta de amigos de su sobrino, y no era capaz de arrebatárselo. Merecía una vida feliz después de todo.

Jin Ling trató de vomitar, lo intentó tanto pero no pudo. En su mente no había espacio para esta situación. Sabía que su tío sabía quien era Wei WuXian, pero nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que wei WuXian era su tío también. ¿Eso lo hacía a él ya SiZhui primos? _ No, bueno, sí. Pero no. No compartimos sangre.  _ Pensó, y después vomitó. ¿Cómo era posible que JingYi supiera de esto pero ellos no? ¿Es por esto que la gente siempre se callaba cuando entraban en la habitación?

Después de que Jin Ling enjuagara el inodoro se sentó en el piso del baño, al lado de SiZhui. No estaba consciente, pero la cara de SiZhui no se veía mucho mejor que la de él. Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba completamente pálido, era como si toda su sangre hubiese sido drenada. Jin Ling vió el collar de su padre alrededor del cuello de SiZhui. Era una cadena dorada, y también era un collar familiar. SiZhui vio a Jin Ling y trató de disculparse, pero en vez de eso, miró en la dirección de sus ojos...

—Oh por dios, todavía tengo tu cadena. Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta. Te la devolveré.

Antes de que pudiera quitársela, Jin Ling agarró su muñeca, deteniéndolo de hacer algo que no estaba seguro si quería que hiciera. Ese collar había sido de su padre, fue un regalo de su madre, pero ahora era de él. Todas las emociones de Jin Ling estaban en conflicto. Su cadena había estado siempre con él, y hoy probó que podía ser igual de bueno sin ella. Por un lado, esa pieza de joyería le daba más control sobre sus propias emociones, cosa que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. Por otro lado, pedirla de vuelta y aceptarla sería dibujar una línea en la amistad con SiZhui. Le gustaba SiZhui, no era estúpido, incluso había tenido sueños con él, incluso tuvo un sueño donde ambos estaban encerrados en el baño, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual. 

Jin Ling soltó la muñeca de Lan SiZhui y se levantó. Necesitaba respuestas. 

—Necesito hablar con mi tío, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.— Dijo Jin Ling, lo miró a los ojos y se fue, dejando a SiZhui sentado en el suelo. Cuando Jin Ling desapareció y escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada finalmente sollozó.

  
  
  
  
  


Lan SiZhui estaba sentado en el sillón. En el camino a casa ninguno de ellos habló, por supuesto, sus padres no sabían que había escuchado su pelea privada. Lan WangJi le había preguntados dos veces si se sentía bien. Lan SiZhui dijo que sí. Mintió.

La sonrisa de Wei WuXian era brillante. Estaba genuinamente orgulloso de él. Antes de que todo explotara, Lan SiZhui había terminado su presentación y bajó del escenario, los tres se abrazaron. Esto había sido un verdadero espectáculo para algunas personas, todos sabían que HanGuang-Jun normalmente no mostraba signos de estar vivo, pero también sabían cuánto amaba a su familia, y la suave y cálida sonrisa que tenía cuando se abrazaban había sido la prueba final. 

Su papá le había estado mostrando las fotografías que había tomado de su presentación, estaba ocultando su dolor otra vez. No quería que su hijo supiera, pero lo sabía. Llegaron a la casa, SiZhui solo se sentó en el sillón y se tapó con una manta. 

—Okey, así están las cosas. Tenemos que viajar en… cinco horas más, así que tienes cuatro horas para contarme qué está pasando, por qué tienes el collar de Jin Ling y por qué parece que hubieras llorado como tu amigo ZiZhen cuando ve comedias románticas.— Su hijo lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.— O simplemente puedo llamar al policía malo. 

—Deberías llamarlo… ambos deberían estar aquí.— Lan Yuan murmuró. Wei WuXian entendió y fue por su esposo. 

Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian estaban sentados a su lado en el sillón. Lan Yuan se sentía tan pequeño, quería ser abrazado por sus padres, quería detener el dolor en su pecho. Quería olvidar. Pero como su papá había dicho, no puedes deshacer el pasado, sólo puedes aprender a vivir con él. 

—¿Tú y Jin Ling tuvieron una pelea?— Asintió.

—Sí. Bueno, no. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. 

—A-Yuan, necesitas hablarnos si quieres que te ayudemos.— Dijo Lan WangJi, esperando pacientemente, pero Wei WuXian ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de una pausa, Lan Yuan habló. 

—Te escuchamos, papá. Jin Ling y yo estábamos escuchando cuando peleaban con Jiang WanYin.  _ Lo sabemos.  _

El corazón de Wei WuXian habría dejado de latir de no haber sido por el sonido del timbre. Lan WangJi lucía calmado, no estaba sorprendido, una parte de él siempre supo que este día llegaría. Cuando abrió la puerta, Jin Ling estaba parado allí. 

—Me gustaría hablar con Wei WuXian, señor.— La cara de Lan WangJi todavía asustaba a Jin Ling, era como una piedra, nunca mostraba ninguna emoción a través de su expresión, pero vio algo ese día, una pizca de algo que no pudo identificar. Lan SiZhui escuchó su voz y se sobresaltó un poco. No estaba preparado para verlo tan pronto. Sin embargo, sabía que si estaba allí, de todos los lugares, sería porque su tío no le había dado las respuestas que quería. 

—Jin Ling, entra. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo <3 Si así fue visiten el trabajo de la autora y dejen sus agradecimientos ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se emborrachan.

Jin Ling estaba sentado al lado de Lan SiZhui, y Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian estaban frente a ellos. SiZhui estaba estresado, sentía cómo si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Jin Ling no estaba nada mejor. Cuando preguntó sobre qué había pasado hace veinte años atrás su tío lo miró ferozmente, le dijo que no era asunto suyo. Jin Ling le gritó, estaba furioso, le pidió que dejara de mentir, que ya sabía sobre lo de Wei WuXian pero que quería escuchar la verdad. Su tío no dijo mucho, como era de esperarse. ‘’ _ Fue el responsable de la muerte de tus padres. Es todo lo que puedo decirte’’,  _ dijo. Jiang Cheng no tenía prohibido hablar del pasado, pero la partida de Wei WuXian lo dejó indefenso y con un gran agujero vacío en el pecho, una herida abierta que estaba sanando a su propio tiempo.

Lan Zhan miraba la escena lleno de impotencia, vio cómo su esposo, el amor de su vida, miraba a Jin Ling. Pensó que sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo, Jin Ling era el constante recordatorio de todos sus errores y de todo el daño que su yo pasado había hecho. Wei WuXian se sentía como el villano.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Comienza desde el inicio, y termina en este momento. Quiero saberlo todo.— Los ojos de Jin Ling eran filosos, incluso sintió culpa por mirar a los ojos al hombre responsable de la muertes de su madre y su padre. Se sintió aún más culpable porque Lan SiZhui lo estaba mirando, viendo cómo se sentía sobre su propio padre. Podría haberle dejado ser, pero tomó la mano de SiZhui. SiZhui se dio cuenta del miedo en sus ojos, también se dio cuenta de que Jin ling estaba usando su chaqueta. 

—Bien, pero te lo advierto. No es una historio corta y definitivamente no es para niños. 

—Bien, porque ya no somos niños.

Wei WuXian suspiró, su pasado lo torturó por años, un simple recuerdo lo dejaba indefenso y con una sensación de estar podrido por dentro. 

»Veinte años atrás, fui parte de la familia Jiang. Crecí con ellos, mi padre era la mano derecha Jiang FengMian, y cuando mis padres murieron, su familia me acogió y me crió. Yo era ruidoso, bullicioso, un poco inapropiado y desvergonzado. 

—Todavía desvergonzado.— Agregó Lan Zhan. Wei WuXian sonrió, no había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

»Teníamos un gran evento familiar, las cinco familias estaban allí. Se iban a discutir asuntos políticos Era una reunión anual, a veces las familias dirigían negocios y firmaban contratos después de la cena, era todo sobre política. La familia Lan era conocida por tener músicos y actores famosos, artistas realmente buenos; los Jiang lideraban la industria de la moda, ya conoces la  _ Lotus Magazine;  _ la familia Nie está compuesta por militares; Los Jin son casi todos economistas y políticos; y bueno, todos sabíamos que la familia Wen estaba envuelta en cosas extrañas, especulaciones con la mafia. Teníamos tu edad, y esa noche tuve una pelea con Wen Chao. Jiang Cheng trató de detenerme pero fue inevitable, siempre voy con la verdad por delante, así que la cagué. La semana siguiente algunos criminales entraron a nuestra casa, forzaron la puerta e intentaron robar. Madame Yu y el Tío jiang trataron de defendernos, Jiang Cheng y yo salimos por la puerta trasera. My shijie- tu madre estaba en la casa de una amiga así que estaba a salvo. Cuando escapabamos vimos los tatuajes de sol en sus brazos, habían sido enviados por los Wen. Fuimos a una estación de policía pero cuando regresamos ya era demasiado tarde, Madame Yu y el Tío Jiang murieron esa noche. 

»Lo que pasó esa noche fue mi culpa. Pero físicamente nada me había pasado, así que Wen Chao no estaba satisfecho. Envió a sus hombres a golpearme, tu tío estaba conmigo ese día. Pensé que iba a morir, perdí la conciencia y desperté en un departamento. Wen Ning fue un hombre noble que nos rescató, nos llevó con su hermana. Ella era un médico excepcional, nos ayudó a sanar, se hizo cargo de nosotros. Jiang Cheng y yo volvimos a casa cuando estuvimos bien, pero yo también había empezado a infiltrarme en lugares de mala muerte. Queríamos justicia desesperadamente, no sólo nosotros, las cuatro familias querían destruirlos. Incuso la familia Lan había sufrido un incendio en su casa, todos tenían un motivo para quererlos muertos. 

»Fui el responsable de arruinar casi todos los planes de los Wen, y cuando finalmente perdieron fue una gran victoria para todos. Sin embargo, la familia Jin estaba esperando por eso, sabían que sus recursos los iban a llevar a ser la familia más prominente, estaban en la cima después de la caída de los Wen. En ese tiempo, supimos que estaban tratando de erradicar a toda la sangre Wen. Estaban intentando liderar y reemplazarlos. No podía permitirlo, así que traté de proteger a los inocentes. No podía dejar que mataran a más gente, el hecho de que hayas nacido con un apellido no significa que vayas a ser igual que tu familia. Con el fin de protegerlos, tenía que irme. 

»Me quedé con Wen Qing y Wen Ning por un tiempo, se estaban escondiendo y yo estaba traicionando a mi familia. Corté mi cabello y comencé a vivir con ellos, ayudamos a algunos sobrevivientes, vivíamos en un barrio pobre. Me quedé con ellos por dos años, en ese tiempo conocí al pequeño A-Yuan. Tenía dos años cuando decidí ser su padre sustituto antes de que pudiera adoptarlo legalmente, aunque Lan Zhan terminó haciéndolo. 

»Continuando, Jin GuangYao, tu otro tío, me quería fuera del panorama. En ese tiempo tus padres ya estaban casados, por supuesto no fui a la boda, ya no era parte de la familia. Tú tenías una semana de nacido, y Jin GuangYao tomó ventaja de la paz que las cuatro familias estaban disfrutando para atacarnos. Le contó a tu padre sobre el ataque, lo hizo sabiendo cuánto se preocupaba por su esposa. Siguió a algunos de los Jin, trató de advertirme, pero los hombres de Jin GuangYao comenzaron a disparar, y algunos de los Wen respondieron. Tu padre era un hombre honorable, me tomó de la ropa y trató de ocultarme. Wen Ning estaba mirando desde la distancia, pensó que también me quería muerto, pensó que iba a matarme. Una bala atravesó el pecho de tu padre y murió. La bala era de Wen Ning, de un arma que encontró en el suelo. Él nunca había disparado un arma en su vida, y aún así se convirtió en el asesino de tu padre. 

» En el momento en que la balacera terminó y todo se calmó, encontré a Wen Qing llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermano muerto. Algún hombre Jin vió a Wen Ning y le disparó después de que había matado a Jin ZiXuan. No había nada que pudiésemos hacer, la policía tomó nuestra declaración y nos dejó ir. Tomé a A-Yuan y a Wen Qing y nos fuimos. Vivimos juntos por dos meses, en el único departamento que nos pudimos permitir. Wen Qing continuó trabajando como doctora clandestina, incluso tuvimos dos plantas de marihuana, para propósitos médicos, por supuesto. 

»Pero eventualmente hubo consecuencias. Querían venganza por la muerte de tu padre, incluso si el asesino ya estaba muerto. Vinieron a buscarme a mi y a Wen Qing. De alguna manera, la policía llegó a nuestro departamento y confiscó nuestras plantas, se habían enterado del trabajo ilegal de Wen Qing, pero ella solo lo había hecho por nuestros vecinos, personas que no podían permitirse un seguro médico o ir al hospital. Jin GuangYao había hablado con sus contactos, y no sé exactamente qué dijo pero de repente toda la policía estaba buscandome. Se llevaron a A-Yuan a un orfanato porque no era seguro para él quedarse conmigo, ni siquiera me dejaron ir a verlo.

»Dos semanas después de eso, Wen Qing se dirigía a su juicio por su licencia médica, una patrulla la llevaba. Yo estaba esperando en la sala del tribunal cuando un policía llegó y me dijo que le habían disparado frente a la corte. Fue un francotirador. La habían matado de todas formas. Estaba tan asustado de que podrían matar a A-Yuan que corrí a casa. Tenía todo un plan para robarme a un niño del orfanato,  _ dios. _

»Cuando estuve indefenso me atacaron, esta vez fueron solo los líderes de las familias. Querían que me rindiera incluso si no había hecho nada. Mi shijie escuchó sobre lo que iba a pasar esa noche, tomó su auto y fue a buscarme también, pero Lan Zhan llegó primero. Apareció frente a mi puerta y me sacó afuera, dispuesto a esconderme. Él estaba dispuesto a rescatar a A-Yuan conmigo. Solo pudimos llegar al frente del edificio, y todos ya estaban allí. 

»Jian Cheng, Lan QiRen, Lan XiChen, Nie MingJue y Jin GuangYao. Estaban esperándome. Lan Zhan peleó con ellos, estábamos todos discutiendo en medio de la calle, hasta que escuchamos un choque. Casi me desmayé, corrí con Jiang Cheng, reconocimos el auto, era de los Jiang, tenía una flor de Loto como adorno de cajuela. Era tu madre. Había ido a buscarme, y un camión dobló cuando no debía hacerlo. Llegó la ambulancia, se la llevaron y… ella dijo… bueno, eso no importa ahora, supongo. Pero no pudo lograrlo, ni siquiera llegó al hospital.

»No recuerdo muy bien las cosas que pasaron después. Recuerdo que me metieron a un auto, estaba en un lugar muy limpio, y Lan Zhan estaba a mi lado. Me escondió por algunos días. Me alimentó, trató de bañarme, me cuidó mientras seguía en shock por la muerte de mi hermana. No recuerdo cómo, pero nos encontraron. Mi problema era que no podía afrontarlo, no podía moverme. Mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué al hospital. Cuando desperté estaba lleno de agujas. Me dejaron ir tres días después y nadie más me molestó. Cuando salí me enteré de que Lan Zhan había terminado golpeando a todo el mundo, y estaba con arresto domiciliario. El estúpido yo de ese entonces pensó que él no querría volver a verme, así que no lo busqué. 

»Incluso si todos habían desistido no pude quedarme. Tomé nuestros ahorros (míos y de Wen Qing) y me fui. Pensé que no tenía a nadie, incluso si siempre había tenido a alguien a mi lado. Así que compré un pasaje y fui a París. Cuando terminé la escuela había recibido becas de muchos lugares, afortunadamente todavía me querían, incluso si ya había pasado un tiempo desde que terminé mis estudios. Asistí al  _ Conservatorio Nacional de Música y Danza,  _ e hice mi vida allí. Era una vida vacía, siempre pensaba sobre lo que había dejado atrás. 

»Pensé que mi vida estaba hecha, me quedaría allí tocando el dizi frente a las  _ Fuentes de la Concordia  _ sintiéndome vacío e indefenso. Hasta que un día Nie HuaiSang me encontró. Se sentó a mi lado, sus primera palabras fueron  _ ‘’Lan Zhan adoptó al niño’’.  _ Quería que testificara en la corte en contra de Jin GuangYao. Él había sido quien mató a su hermano, nunca lo supe hasta que me contó. Durante la batalla donde pasé la mayoría del tiempo casi muerto su hermano murió. Nadie me había dicho eso. Y trece años después Nie HuaiSang tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba para enviar a Jin GuangYao a la cárcel, pero me necesitaba. Me tomó una botella de vino, una buena cantidad de botellas en realidad, pero tomé un avión y regresé. Testifiqué y él fue enviado a prisión, con cadena perpetua. Cuatro años han pasado y aquí estamos. 

La sala estaba en silencio. Wei WuXian vió como la cara de Jin Ling se descompuso y su hijo estaba sin palabras. Su pasado siempre había estado ahí, atormentándolo, y ahora le esparció ese horrible sentimiento a dos adolescentes que no merecían sentirse como él. Una parte de él se sentía aliviada de poder compartir finalmente la historia, por otro lado quería llorar y hundirse en los brazos de su esposo, quería sentir los brazos de Lan Zhan abrazándolo y nunca dejarlo ir. Lan Zhan se levantó, sabiendo que tenían que dejar a Jin Ling y SiZhui solos para que procesaran la información. Tomó la mano de Wei Ying y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. 

Jin Ling no había hecho ni un solo sonido durante la historia de Wei WuXian, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, estaba ahí sentado en el sillón con la nariz roja, sintiéndose sin vida. Quería golpear a Wei WuXian. Quería gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rasgaran y rompieran. Quería vomitar pero la horrible sensación en su cuerpo ni siquiera lo dejaba moverse.  _ Debería irme.  _ Pensó, pero la realidad es que no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí hasta que sus células se disolvieran y su cuerpo se derritiera con el universo. 

Lan SiZhui estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Jin Ling resonó en la habitación. Fue una risa, una risa que lentamente se convirtió en un llanto abrumador. Lan SiZhui lo agarró de los hombros y rápidamente lo estrelló sobre su propio cuerpo. Se quedaron en el sillón, Jin Ling estaba envuelto firmemente en los brazos de SiZhui, y lloraba y gritaba. Lan SiZhui lo abrazaba tan fuerte que podía sentir que sus cuerpos se mezclaban.

En la cocina, la escena general no era muy diferente. Wei WuXian estaba abrazando a Lan Zhan del cuello, y los brazos de Lan WangJi estaban sosteniendo el cuerpo de Wei Ying fuertemente contra el suyo, acariciando su cintura. Wei WuXian recibió un beso en la frente. Se quedaron varios minutos de esa manera, y cuando escucharon el llanto de Jin Ling algo se quebró dentro de ellos. 

—Tal vez debamos cancelar el concierto de mañana. A-Yuan nos necesitará.

—Y probablemente debamos llevar a Jin Ling a casa. No creo que sea seguro para él irse caminando a su casa en ese estado. 

—A-Yuan podría hacerlo. —Dijo Lan Zhan, tratando de evitar otro encuentro con el líder de la familia Jiang.

—Yo lo haré. Él no va a tocar el auto hoy, no todo emocional como está.

Cuando el llanto se detuvo, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi salieron de la cocina. Les dieron un gran vaso de agua, para evitar que se deshidraten. 

—Si sirve de algo, de verdad lo siento mucho, Jin Ling. De verdad lo siento. 

Antes de que Jin Ling pudiera pensar en qué responder, el teléfono de Wei WuXian comenzó a sonar. Vió el nombre de Jiang Cheng, suspiró, y contestó. 

—Bueno, esto es raro. Es la primera vez que me llamas. 

— _ ¿Jin Ling está ahí? Se fue sin decirme nada, dejó su teléfono y yo- yo-  _ —Algo en la voz de Jiang Cheng parecía romperse, como si hubiese estado llorando. — _ Solo dime si está contigo. _

—Está aquí.

Un silencio extraño hizo aún más incómoda la situación

— _ Le contaste. _

—Lo hice. Ahora sabe todo. Mira, estábamos pensando en cancelar el concierto de mañana, así que podemos quedarnos. Puedo llevarlo a casa si me dejas.

—¿ _ Sabes conducir? _

—¿Quién está haciendo bromas inapropiadas ahora?

Lan SiZhui estaba sosteniendo la mano de Jin Ling, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se levantó. Tuvo que soltarlo, incluso si odiaba el sentimiento de vacío que dejó en sus manos. 

—¡Esperen! ¡No tienen que cancelar su concierto! Puedo cuidar de Jin Ling esta noche. Dejen que se quede, porfavor.

Los ojos de Lan Zhan viajaron de Jin Ling a su hijo y después a su esposo. Wei Ying de repente recordó aquellos días en que Lan Zhan lo cuidó cuando quería morir, y sonrió.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Jiang Cheng? Depende de ti.

— _ Lo escuché. Mira, si quiere puede ir la próxima semana. Ahora preferiría que- _

—¡Señor, porfavor escuche!— Lan SiZhui tomó a todos por sorpresa cuando agarró el teléfono de su padre de sus propias manos.—Por favor, señor. Deje que se quede. Mis padres van a estar fuera pero prometo que va a descansar y si necesita cualquier cosa yo voy a dársela.  _ Voy a cuidar de él.  _ Por Favor, señor.

Jin Ling estaba rojo, nadie esperaba eso, de cualquier manera no podía protestar. SiZhui habló con una voz muy fuerte, Jin Ling nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan decidido sobre algo. El hecho de que Lan SiZhui estaba tan determinado en protegerlo lo hizo sentir cálido, pero la sensación de miedo fue mayor cuando vió los ojos de Lan WangJi mirándolo. Estaba intimidado.

— _ Niño, déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres que deje que mi sobrino emocional se quede contigo sabiendo que tus padres no van a estar esta noche? _

Las orejas de Lan SiZhui se enrojecieron cuando escuchó el tono de Jiang Cheng, pero no iba a desistir. 

—Si, señor. Porfavor.

Jiang Cheng estaba harto de los adolescentes. 

— _ Bien, pero dile que cuando vuelva va a estar castigado. _

Sus padres no mencionaron el hecho de que había actuado impulsivamente, él ya lo sabía. Había roto muchas reglas por Jin Ling últimamente. Lan WangJi había desaparecido por dos minutos y regresó con los estuches y los instrumentos. Volvió a mirar a Jin Ling antes de salir a dejar las cosas en el auto.

—Parece que se quedarán solos todo el fin de semana entonces. Debido a estos… eventos imprevistos, tenemos que correr al aeropuerto. Hay un montón de comida, así que… disfruten la noche, pero no demasiado. —Lan Zhan regresó cuando había terminado de hablar.

—Lan Yuan,  _ respeta la casa.  _

Lan Yuan abrazó a sus padres antes de que se fueran, cerró la puerta y sintió cómo sus acciones repercutían en su estómago. Ahora que estaba solo con Jin Ling sentía que tenía un maldito zoológico dentro. De alguna manera se sintió confiado, todavía estaba usando su collar, aunque eso hizo que se sintiese un poco mal. Se lo devolvería cuando Jin Ling se fuera. Jin Ling se levantó, no había hablado desde que la historia terminó. Estaba más calmado ahora, sus manos sudorosas se pegaban a su ropa. Lan SiZhui se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, reposando su cabeza en sus hombros. 

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Por qué querías que me quedara?

—Porque vamos a emborracharnos. 

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: De las notas finales de las autora estaré colocando aquellas que entreguen datos sobre la historia.
> 
> btw el espléndido de Jin Ling por el jugo de naranja no estaba planeado, lo puse de broma y a la autora le dio tanta risa que me dijo que lo dejara fghjkl
> 
> N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así háganmelo saber en los comentarios.
> 
> La Lotus Magazine es una revista de moda, se me ocurrió porque cuando vi el vestuario de Jiang Cheng en el drama, eran preciosas, para mí son las más bonitas (Tambien Modern!Jiang Cheng me recuerda a Miranda Priestly alsklsk).
> 
> Eso es todo, cuídense y respeten la cuarentena.


End file.
